The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea plant botanically known as Calathea rosea-picta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HGV03’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant by the inventor in a cultivated area of Roosendaal, The Netherlands in October of 2004. ‘HGV03’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation within a population of unnamed Calathea rosea-picta plants in a greenhouse environment.
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar ‘HGV03’ was first performed in February of 2005 in Roosendaal, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.